User blog:BMHKain/PSASBR What If... Pilot: What If COMPA were a playable character in ROUND 2?
Note: this is a pilot for a potential series... Welcome remaining fans of ALL-STARS. This series is to showcase Popular Playstation Themed Death Battle Combatants to see as to how their arsenal would work in a possible sequel to PSASBR. Now, before we begin, I would just like to clarify that only Playstation Based Combatants can make the cut, so you can kiss the KyokoXDarkPit NonCanon Pairing good bye... For our combatant today... While Neptune, and Noire are the top candidates to represent Neptunia in ROUND 2, For a long time, Today's combatant is considered to be a staple for Waifu Bait. Even though for the longest time she was ignored by Ben, and Chad, the community only wanted her more since AgentHoxton started an epidemic on the Fanon Wiki. I wish it was IF but, today we're talking about... Yep... COMPA. While she didn't make the cut of my 10 Waifus, she is considered JRPG royalty. Not only is she the Personification of video game company COMPILE HEART, she is considered a great friend to Neptune, whom she affectionately calls her "Nep-Nep" as a nickname. Keep in mind this has always been the case since the beginning of the whole thing... Although in Neptunia V, she wasn't really given much of a role. Apparently the UltraDimension has no room for the likes of her... However, in V II, she was gladly given her role back, but since then, Nep-Nep, and COMPA seem to be distant towards each other, and it shows COMPA doesn't NEARLY have as much duty as the rest of the cast, while the likes of Historie, helps Nep-Nep become a better CPU throughout the series. COMPA is a maker, and there are many of them. But while she can be a cheery young lass, COMPA at least expected a "WOW! Talk about a sight for sore eyes!" from Nep-Nep. Apparently, the rest of the dimensions weren't easy on her either. While she was a joyous, and kind soul, her purpose in the series was getting less and less, despite Warechu being her #1 fan, yet was rejected each time... (Antagonist Rat in case you're wondering...). Sad, considering THIS IS COMPILE HEART we're dealing with! You'd expect them to give their personification more chances! I'm starting to believe Gold Third of Neptunia V II replaced her! She has met the same fate as Tekken of V; yet she was given no real story, where COMPA had a legacy! In fact, let's see what she's known for... Biography DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY SYRINGE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY! In the Neptunia Games, COMPA is mainly used as a Medic-Type character, with little to no offensive potential. The attacks she does have are long range, and are combo easy, yet don't have enough attack strength to keep her alive. While she can use the Myriad of status abilities of hers to turn the tide of a fight potentially, her true attack power was never fully realized... Until Today... THE LEGACY OF COMPA *HyperDimension Neptunia *HyperDimension Neptunia II *HyperDimension Neptunia V *HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 *HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 *HyperDevotion Noire *Neptunia Re;Birth 3 (JP) *Neptunia V II (JP) Arcade Mode Synopsis: As COMPA was packing to go to a gathering of powerful warriors, Neptune encounters her and wants to come but is rejected. COMPA explains Noire was initially chosen to represent, but rejected, and gave the role to her in her stead. Annoyed, Neptune stated it was her franchise and nobody else's. As COMPA prepared her Syringe, she urged Neptune to do a Memorial Service for her, in case she doesn't come back. After COMPA left, Noire encountered Neptune, stating she can be Weird sometimes... The screen then fades to black... (Note: All text was translated from Japanese, thus there will be Japanese Acting...) Transcript: Neptune: WHOA! Holy heck, COMPA! Where are you going at such a short notice?! COMPA: Nep-Nep, I'm going... Neptune: Where? I- COMPA: ALONE! (Makes a V-EYED Face.) I have to prove to you guys I'm still worth your time, and the only way to do that is to go to some Fighting Tournament of some kind... Neptune: I... Guess I wasn't invited? COMPA: Mmm-Mmmph. Neptune: So, how'd you find out? COMPA: Noire told me she was invited, but respectfully declined as she just wanted to Protect Lastation; and gave the honor to me... Neptune: Ah that's No Fair! It's MY FRANCHISE! COMPA: (Pulls out her Syringe) Well... That should do it. If I fail, Nep-Nep, tell everyone to do a memorial about me if I die. See ya, I hope... Noire: Was that COMPA? Neptune: Yup, and it seems she's not happy about something... Is it the gathering of kickass warriors and stuff? Noire: You can be WIERD sometimes... (End OP) Rivalry Log Rival: Heart Aino. While I do agree Ragna is the Better Rival, COMPA as a rival would make for a more interesting rival as the two have similar themes to each other, where Ragna's Seiyuu has only been known with Hearts. Reason: COMPA was looking around for any life in what would be an abandoned dimension, when she was caught by surprise by Heart Aino. As COMPA tried to escape Heart's hugging, she mentions that she will attack Heart by using her Giant Syringe. Heart then let go, and mentions that she'll combat COMPA's Syringe with her Arcana: Partinas. The two get ready to fight. Transcript (Translated from Japanese Dub): COMPA: (Looks Around) Where am I? This doesn't look like the dimensions me and my other forms come from. Heck, it looks worse than the Zero Dimension even! ???: HEY! COMPA: Huh? Who w- AH! (??? Hugs COMPA from behind, pressing her chest at COMPA's back) Heart Aino: Hey there, friend! I was expecting a Hatemonger to fight me, but at least I'm happy to see someone kinda like me for a change! COMPA: You're not causing any happiness by making me struggle to escape! Heart: What'ya mean? COMPA: I have a Syringe in my arsenal and I WILL use it for self defense if you don't let go! (Heart lets go of COMPA.) Heart: Well I have a partner of my own, and her name is Partinas! COMPA: Well I would care less about curing you after our bout, RIVAL! (The two prepare to fight.) Connection: Most obvious firstly: both characters have some reference to Love in a way. Without Explicitly stating any hints about her appearence, or even Partinas' qualities: Heart Aino literally translates as The Heart of Love from Japanese, where COMPA is known for her multiple heart shapes which are the symbol for the Company she personifies: Compile Heart. Both characters come from Bishojo (Pretty Girl) Games, and are considered very ditzy. While their Seiyuu's have no real connection towards each other, they have also been known for their Light Music abilities; Mikako Takahashi as she gained a cult following, and Kanako Sakai thanks to her role in the obscure romance Anime/JP only Romance Visual Novel: REC. Finally, the two played roles in (almost) all female franchises (Mikako was Patchouli Knowledge in the JP Touhou Project Fangames for PS4/PSVITA) & Kanako as COMPA of Neptunia. Ending After a long series of fights, COMPA made it back alive only to see her friends happy that she's back. IF, most notably, who hugged COMPA with quite a lot of force. But COMPA gently hugged IF back and told the gang about her travels. Before the story began, the screen fades to black. Transcript (Japanese, blablabla...) Noire: COMPA! I was becoming a worry wreck just thinking you weren't going to make it out alive! Neptune: Question, were time frames different in other worlds? Nepgear: Don't answer her question. Onee-Chan was simply going insane just missing you... Blanc: I'll admit; things weren't the same without you... Vert: I think it's safe to say we're all happy you're back. IF: I was the happiest out of all of us that you returned safe and sound! (IF hugs COMPA.) COMPA: teehee...~ Thanks a million guys! I always knew you could depend on me at the highest of situations! In fact... (COMPA glows blue) COMPA: I think I might have a gift of my own to share! A story that surpasses our adventures together! IF: Well, then tell us! COMPA: OKAY! (Screen Fades to Black.) MOVESET (NOTE: Most of the arsenal is based on Neptunia V's COMPA. If Neptunia V II's COMPA was shown to the USA enough to the point of Western Announcement, it would be used instead. For now, you'll have to deal with COMPA of the UltraDimension's Movelist. Though you could imagine any COMPA using these moves just the same...) COMPA's only range would be Long Range (Unless using a throw.). Any closer and she'll be missing more often than not. Because of All-Star's combat heavy gameplay, her Ally recovering abilities are removed, for high speed firing, status causing gameplay. While Colonel Radec's Sniper Rifle does this job better, COMPA would have a lot more of them. Plus, to help offset her flaws, the aiming system the cast had will assist COMPA in gameplay. Plus, her throws would have opponents sent flying at least far enough for COMPA to fire away, making her the quintessential gunner; Balanced, interesting (Whereas other gunners have to use arms for gameplay, which is currently getting boring.); and it would also move characters that were great according to fans, something people should try out sometimes... Square: Injection (Shoots the opponent with COMPA's syringe. Becomes Many Injections when used in a combo.) Up Square: This'll Hurt (COMPA electrifies the opponent with her syringe.) Side Square: Repeat (Uses Injection to shoot foe. Can be combo'd into a Parappa Style Button Mashing Attack called "Super Repeat" while holding the stick foward.) Down Square: Full Power (Crumples an opponent after a heavy hit.) Square (Air): Same as regular without combos. Up Square (Air): Break (Does a crumpling attack Midair.) Side Square (Air) Same as Regular, with automatic use of combo. Down Square (Air): High Pressure (Fires a laser. Also possible on the ground by holding Square.) Triangle: Inoculate! (Shoots the opponent with a Syringe in an Auto-Combo.) Up Triangle: Super Compression Shot (Fires 5 shots of energy.) Side Triangle: Here I Go! (Fires three explosive shots.) Down Triangle: Paralyshot (Does three paralyzingly shots.) Triangle (Air): Same as regular, except midair. Up Triangle (Air) (Midair Version.) Side Triangle (Air): (Midair version.) Down Triangle (Air) Same as Regular. Circle: Fire (Burns foe.) Up Circle: Cold One (Fires a Shot that Freezes foe in a Block of Ice, can be layered to make escape difficult for the foe.) Side Circle: Toxic Stuff (Fires a shot that Add's a poison status that doesn't layer, but decreases an opponents energy for a bit. Down Circle: Numbing Thing (Fires a shot that Paralyzes Foe for a short period of time.) Circle (Air) Same as Regular. Up Circle (Air) Same as Regular. Side Circle (Air) Same as Regular. Down Circle (Air) Same as Regular Up R stick: There, There! (Stabs the foe three times) Side R stick: My Best (Fires a shot so powerful, COMPA staggers to the ground for abit.) Down R stick: BPM Hit (Fires a heavy shot.) R1: COMPA curiously picks up an item. L1: COMPA blocks with her Syringe. Side L1: COMPA somersaults out of the way. R2 Lv 1: Compalab Heart (COMPA draws a heart shape and it attacks the foe. Similar to Toxic Stuff except the poison lasts longer.) R2 Lv 2: Brrr... (COMPA freezes her foes, and when they break out, they die as a result) R2 Lv 3: Bread Crumbs (COMPA summons several "Mr. Octopus" to slash the foe, then summons a red one for an explosion, & finally summons 4 more to shoot lasers. This ends when six opponents are killed; one for slashes, three for the explosion, and two for the lasers.) (Theme: Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 06: Drive Away) WinResult: Lovestruck as the winner, COMPA does a deliriously cute pose where she slightly raises both of her fists for joy, and Hearts come out of her as a result. LoseResult: COMPA is on the ground, sobbing her eyes out, while she is clenching the dirt with her bloodstained fists. Minion: IF (Lv 6) Costume1: Woven Heart (Default) Costume2: Clumsy Nurse (Lv 8) Costume3: Vanilla Choco Chip (DLC/Pre-Order Bonus) Final Thoughts While one sees her as a cute character is opposed to someone serious, COMPA can be a game changer. While weak in stature, and ability, she would play almost like her origin source mostly, allowing her to fire away like crazy, something other gunners before her couldn't. While she wouldn't be the fastest energy gainer, her attack arsenal would be realized as dangerous regardless. If she were a playable character, her only flaw for her style of gameplay, is her use of aiming, which would require the opponent to be on the target to be at the most successful. Despite this, moves like High Pressure as well as her high combo ability would be an exception. Because of these pluses, and huge minus, THIS CHARACTER WOULD BE IN BETWEEN LOW TIER, AND MID TIER. ... Actually, now I think about it, Neptune STILL cares for COMPA. So, I guess they're on good terms still? I dunno... Epilogue Got an Idea for a Playstation Themed DEATH BATTLE combatant? Let me know in the Comments below- oh, and please, read the requirements before you do, please? Thanks for reading; sorry it took so long to make! RULES FOR REQUESTING 1. All characters must have been on a Playstation format at least once. (No Mario, Master Chief, etc. because of this.) 2. Any request for a character that is either already on the roster, or is requested nonstop will be considered Null & Void. (No Kratos, Crash, Dart, etc.) 3. If a character can't be toned down, I can't use it. (No DBZ characters, Superman, Kaiju, etc.) 4. Unless the anime/manga/eroge had a video game adaptation on Playstation, It won't happen. (e.g. Black Rock Shooter, and Kirito are allowed as well as most of the Nasuverse and JUST RECENTLY, the Touhouverse, but not much else...) 5. All characters are to be at the appropriate size to be chosen. (While it can be tiny, it CANNOT be any bigger than, say, Zankuro of Samurai Spirits Zero Special (He is at least 7-8 feet. THAT IS THE LIMIT.)) 6. If a character has already been used on the Playstation AllStars Fanfiction Royale, I can't use them. And... That's It! Request away! Episode Guide Previous: N/A Next: IF Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain